Quand tu seras grand
by Lupiot
Summary: Comment Quills Wammy alias Watari rencontra le futur L. OS.


Etant une inconditionnelle de Death Note (un manga renversant), ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je prolonge l'aventure en m'amusant avec les personnages. Vive la fanfiction.  
Ici, nous avons L (enfant) et Watari, il s'agit donc d'une "préquelle" (ce mot est moche mais marrant) parce que mon domaine de prédilection dans l'écriture, c'est définitivement les petits garçons spéciaux.

Note : normalement, le nom complet de L est Lewis Lawliet, si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'ai juste inversé, parce que je trouve Lawliet irrésistible en prénom.

ENJOY.

**Quand tu seras grand **

Watari, Quills Wammy de son vrai nom, avait recueilli le petit Lawliet Lewis à l'ae de six ans. Il était coincé dans le conduit d'aération d'une banque. Le coffre venait d'être forcé – et l'on soupçonnait fortement le cambrioleur de se trouver encore dans les locaux. Par exemple, dans un conduit d'aération. Lorsque le commando d'élite dépêché sur les lieux comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, il appela son contrôleur de mission, en train de déjeuner dans son bureau au Quartier Général. Qui, face à cette situation inédite, appela le département des ressources humaines pour s'enquérir de l'existence dans leurs rangs d'un spécialiste des négociations avec les enfants ou, à défaut, d'un pédopsychiatre.

En l'espace de dix minutes, on lui avait trouvé le numéro de téléphone personnel, l'adresse et le numéro de sécurité sociale de Quills Wammy, un richissime inventeur en ingénierie militaire ayant ouvert des orphelinats un peu partout sur la planète et ayant réputation de si bien s'en sortir que ces petits protégés présentaient un taux de délinquance trois fois moins élevé que la moyenne.

On le fit quérir par hélicoptère et on le mit en communication avec l'enfant en laissant tomber un talkie-walkie dans le conduit d'aération.

-Allô ?  
-Bonjour, répondit une voix enfantine.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Quills Wammy, je suis un inventeur et un directeur d'orphelinats. Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
-Je ne peux pas vous répondre au risque de me compromettre ou de compromettre d'autres personnes.

Quills prit un temps pour digérer cette phrase, qui n'était à l'évidence pas l'œuvre d'un jeune garçon.

-Es-tu en contact avec l'extérieur ?  
-Non, j'agis seul.

Il était donc en contact avec l'extérieur. Seul un enfant à qui l'on aurait expressément indiqué de nier tout contact avec l'extérieur aurait répondu ainsi.

-Cherchez des ondes de communication, suggéra-t-il au commando. Il est en communication avec ses... commanditaires, ou quoi qu'ils soient.

-Et pourquoi essaies-tu de cambrioler une banque ? reprit Quills Wammy en s'adressant au gamin.  
-Je n'essaie pas, je réussis.  
-...Pour l'instant, à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu est coincé.  
-C'est provisoire. Je réfléchis à un moyen de sortir.  
-Tu sais qu'il y a des policiers tout autour du bâtiment, et même à l'intérieur ?  
-C'est pour ça que je réfléchis.  
-Très bien, en attendant, ça ne t'embête pas de discuter ?  
-Non.

Une pause.

-Je peux réfléchir et discuter en même temps.  
-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu penses avoir besoin de tant d'argent.  
-Tant ? Il n'y a presque rien dans cette banque. Je vais devoir recommencer.  
-Presque rien ? Tu as tout de même extrait cent mille livres du coffre. C'est beaucoup d'argent, tu sais. Beaucoup de gens comptent sur cet argent.  
-M'en fiche. Ce que j'ai à faire avec est plus important qu'eux.  
-Que veux-tu ?  
-J'ai besoin de matériel informatique à la pointe et d'engager des tiers talentueux et discrets afin de me créer un réseau d'information infaillible à travers toute la planète.

Quills Wammy plissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Il y a beaucoup trop de criminels en liberté à l'heure actuelle. Les enquêtes stagnent partout, alors qu'ils serait parfois très simple de les résoudre. La planète a besoin de quelqu'un comme moi.

Quills Wammy se prit la tête dans une main. Il commençait à avoir un doute.

-Vous avez trouvez sa ligne avec l'extérieur ? demanda-t-il à ses collègues d'un jour.  
-Pour l'instant, rien. On cherche toujours mais on ne voit pas quel réseau il utiliserait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, euh...Wammy ?  
-Je crois que contre toute attente, il agit seul.  
-...Pardon ?  
-Oui. C'est un surdoué qui a pété une durite.

-Allô... petit ? Tu ne veux pas me dire juste ton prénom ?  
-Appelez-moi L, si vous voulez.  
-Ecoute, je pense que tu es un garçon très intelligent.  
-Je pense aussi que je suis très intelligent.  
-En tant que garçon intelligent tu as dû réaliser que tu ne pourrais utiliser cet argent comme bon te semble. On va te repérer facilement.  
-Là, vous me sous-estimez, répliqua le garçon d'un ton léger.

Quills Wammy réfléchit quelques secondes et s'assit.

-Dis-moi, L. Tu es orphelin, pas vrai ?  
-...

Après un long silence, la voix enfantine retentit à nouveau :  
-Non.

Bingo, songea Quills Wammy. Il savait les reconnaître à des kilomètres.

-Je t'ai dit que je dirigeais un orphelinat, t'en souviens-tu ?  
-Oui?  
-Tous les enfants que j'accueille dans mes orphelinats reçoivent le somme exacte nécessaire à réaliser leurs rêves.  
-N'importe quoi. Un orphelinat pareil n'existe pas.  
-Si. Il suffit simplement que leur projet soit détaillé et solide, et qu'il soit un tremplin pour leur vie. Une sorte de coup de pouce pour les aider à démarrer leur vie professionnelle. Tu comprends ?  
-Oui.  
-Si tu abandonnais ton projet de vider cette banque ? Tu aurais l'argent qu'il te faut au moment où il te le faudrait, grâce à moi.  
-Vous mentez. Les adultes font ça constamment.  
-Je ne mens pas. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions glisser dans ton conduit d'aération les coupures de journaux où l'on parle de mes orphelins, de ceux qui démarrent dans la vie, et des financement qu'ils reçoivent.  
-Je n'ai pas de lumière.  
-Pardon ?  
-Dans le conduit. Je ne pourrais pas lire.  
-Nous pouvons t'envoyer une torche.  
-Ça serait gentil.

Il y eut un silence, et Quills Wammy entendit la respiration de l'enfant s'apaiser imperceptiblement.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous crois. Comme je suis mineur, je ne pourrais pas être emprisonné, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, c'est exact.  
-Je suppose que je devrai faire des excuses, par contre.  
-Oui, c'est probable.

L'enfant soupira doucement.

-Bon. Je vous ai menti. Je suis orphelin. Vous voulez bien me prendre dans votre orphelinat ?  
-Bien sûr, L.  
-En fait, c'est Lawliet.  
-Elégant prénom.  
-Oui. Le votre est bizarre. Quills.  
-Ah ah ! C'est vrai. Eh bien Lawliet, je t'attends. Si tu veux bien sortir.  
-Oui, c'est ce que je veux faire depuis tout à l'heure. Mais il y a un problème.  
-Quel problème ?  
-Ils ont coupé la lumière.

Une pause.

-Je suis dans le noir.

Comme Quills Wammy tardait à trouver une réponse appropriée, Lawliet insista, agacé :  
-Je ne vois pas où je vais.  
-Ah ! Nous devrions pouvoir te guider, répartit Quills Wammy en interrogeant du regard le membre des forces spéciales qui écoutait la conversation via un troisième talkie depuis le début.  
-Tu es dans le conduit 18, intervint celui-ci, c'est un conduit Nord-Sud assez étroit. Dirige-toi droit devant vers le Sud, tu verras l'embranchement par lequel on t'as jeté le talkie.

L'homme parlait d'un ton rude, sans doute un peu agacé de devoir lancer une opération de cette ampleur pour les bêtises d'un gamin.

Un long silence suivit ses indications. Puis une voix juvénile irritée :  
-Je sais ou je suis. Repassez-moi Quills.

L'agent erra les mâchoires en levant les yeux au ciel puis fit un signe de menton à Quills Wammy.

-Allô ? fit ce-dernier. Qu'y a-t-il Lawliet ? Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui te guide ?  
-Non. Je connais le chemin. En théorie. Mais... Vous pourriez leur dire de rallumer la lumière ?

Quills Wammy prit une grande inspiration silencieuse sous le coup de la révélation. Il éloigna l'émetteur de sa bouche et s'adressa à l'homme renfrogné à côté de lui :  
-Il a peur du noir. C'est pour ça qu'il est coincé depuis tout à l'heure. Pouvez-vous rétablie el courant ?

L'autre sembla réfléchir et s'adressa à une groupe de ses collègues qui entouraient le directeur de la banque, qui avait tenu à assister aux négociations.

-C'est un gosse qui est là-dedans, cria-t-il presque, il a peur du noir, il sortira dès qu'on aura rétabli le courant ! Vous pouvez relancer les compteurs sans difficultés ?  
-La procédure d'urgence a été déclenchée, répondit le directeur. Moi seul ai le code pour la désactiver. Je vais vous accompagner.  
-Attends cinq minutes Lawliet, la lumière ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, dit Quils Wammy dans le talkie-walkie.  
-Merci. Une dernière chose, Quills. Le financement nécessaire à mon projet professionnel, je l'aurais quand ?  
-Quand tu seras grand.

Un silence.

-Tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas l'avoir maintenant, tu es trop jeune pour te lancer dans la vie active, Lawliet.  
-Quand je serais grand comment ?  
-Dans... cinq ou six ans, je pense.  
-Cinq ans, ou six ans ? Soyez précis.  
-Six ans, répondit raisonnablement Quills Wammy qui pensait avoir affaire à un garçon d'une douzaine d'années – onze, dix grand minimum.  
-J'ai votre promesse ? Dans six ans, vous m'aiderez financièrement à monter mon projet ?  
-Tu as ma promesse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la lumière fut rétablie.

-Quills ?  
-Oui ? Par où vas-tu sortir ?  
-Où êtes-vous ?  
-Dans le hall.  
-J'arrive.

Il éteignit le talkie-walkie.

A nouveau cinq minutes plus tard, une plaque du plafond remua, s'inclina, et tomba. Quelques agents dans le hall levèrent leurs armes.

-Vous êtes fous ! s'exclama Quills Wammy. C'est un enfant!  
-Il est peut-être armé, répliqua l'homme renfrogné. Et vous avez dit vous-même que c'était un surdoué qui avait pété une durite.  
-Mais il n'est pas agressif ! Attendez. LAWLIET ! cria Quills Wammy. Es-tu armé ?

Du trou dans le plafond tomba un pistolet automatique.

-Non ! répondit alors une toute petite voix, qui lui sembla encore plus jeune que dans le talkie.

Les hommes baissèrent ostensiblement leurs armes, mais quelques uns les gardèrent malgré tout à la main.

Un sac de sport tomba du trou dans le plafond, accroché à un fil en nilon. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Alors le fil se tendit et un petit garçon en glissa, la tête en bas, accroché par le pied, en faisant « aïe, aïe, aïe ». Il s'écrasa sur les sacs et deux hommes non armés relevèrent leurs visières avec étonnement.

-Mais il est tout petit !

Ils allèrent l'aider à se relever., puis scrutèrent le trou dans le plafond, arme à la main, attendant un complice.

-Je me suis emmêlé le pied dedans, constata L en triturant le nilon serré autour de sa cheville.  
-Ça va ? demanda le premier homme.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-dedans ? renchérit le second.  
-Je me trimballais avec des sacs de billets, répondit impassiblement le garçon. Vous savez, après avoir vidé le coffre.

Il leva subitement les mains :  
-Je n'ai pas d'armes. Et l'argent est là.

Il désigna les sacs sous ses fesses.

-J'aurais besoin d'aide pour couper ce fil.

Alors que les deux agents, interdits, le fixaient d'un air vide, Quills Wammy s'approcha et l'aida à se défaire du fil en nilon. Le garçon se remit sur pieds et lui tendit la main.

-Vous êtes Quills ?  
-Oui...

Il se pencha, encore stupéfait, sur le gamin de cent vingt centimètres qui le dévisageait la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules.

-Mais quel âge as-tu ?  
-Six ans, un mois et huit jours, répondit le garçon en montrant successivement les chiffres sur ses doigts. Et vous ?  
-Moi ? J'ai quarante-deux ans...  
-Vous n'avez pas menti sur l'orphelinat ?  
-Non, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je peux t'y amener dès à présent si j'ai l'autorisation de ces messieurs.  
-Ça me va.  
-Eehh, pour l'autorisation, va falloir attendre, intervint l'agent spécial renfrogné sur un ton peu coopératif. Va falloir l'interroger.

Il désigna le petit Lawliet de sa main gantée. Le garçon ne parut pas du tout impressionné. Tout juste ennuyé.

-Je doute que vous en tiriez quoi que ce soit, dit Quills Wammy. Dis-moi, Lawliet, as-tu envie d'un lait chaud, ou d'un chocolat chaud ? Tu as dû avoir froid dans ce conduit ?

Il venait de remarquer les lèvres violettes du petit – dont le visage s'illumina à la mention de chocolat.

-Oui !

Quills Wammy se pencha pour l'attraper sous les aisselles.

-Je l'emmène chez Starbucks, en face. Si vous voulez nous faire escorter par vos...agents, c'est vous qui voyez, dit-il à l'adresse de l'homme qui lui semblait avoir la direction des opération.

Celui-ci fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de les accompagner.

-Que faîtes-vous ? fit Lawliet, complètement raide au bout des bras de Quills Wammy.  
-Tu as l'air fatigué, tu as des cernes épouvantables. A moins que tu préfères marcher ?  
-Que je préfère ? ... « Préférer » implique d'avoir le choix entre deux possibilités ? Quelle est l'autre proposition ?  
-Que je te porte, petit génie.

Le garçon se laissa soulever en douceur et entoura la taille de Quills Wammy de ses jambes.

-Je ne suis pas très câlin, en général, informa-t-il.  
-Ah tiens, rit Quills Wammy en s'engageant sur la chaussée.

Le garçon, malgré son assertion, passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

-Je veux cinq cuillerées de chocolat en poudre et sept sucres, dans ma tasse de lait.

Fin

Des fans de Death Note qui passent par là et qui voudraient me faire coucou par la boîte à review ? ;D


End file.
